


Blind | Hunhan

by Anonymous



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Infidelity, M/M, Sad Ending
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 16:02:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15122960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Hay un chico que pierde el autobús todos los días frente al parque.En ese parque, en una banca, hay un fotógrafo que se dedica a observar al chico.Los colores en Corea del Sur no son siempre los mismos, y hay un chico que está perdiendo la habilidad de poder verlos.¿Qué pasaría si el destino tenía un plan que a pesar de todo, no podías ver?"Y a pesar de todo eso, sigo creyendo que quien estuvo ciego todo ese tiempo no fue él, sino yo."





	1. Capítulo uno

**Author's Note:**

> Esta obra fue escrita y publicada en 2015, en Wattpad bajo el usuario -haneul. Cualquier tipo de reproducción está prohibida a excepción que esté autorizada.
> 
> Se han incluido las canciones al principio de cada capítulo como en la versión original.

_[Una Mattina — Ludovico Einaudi](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j1Ck42-_btY) _  

Un chico estaba esperando el autobús. Usaba unas gafas gruesas, las mismas que había aprendido a amar con el tiempo y a estar agradecido con y por ellas, a pesar que estas ya no cumplían tan bien con su trabajo. Esperaba desde hacía un poco más de media hora y nada. Seguía esperando, admirando lo que podía observar del paisaje; más que todo los árboles del sencillo parque detrás de él y el aroma de una llovizna avecinándose, lo que lo hizo reprimirse por no llevar consigo un paraguas. Llevó su reloj cerca a su rostro para ver la hora con claridad, tendría que caminar a casa después de todo.

Mientras, en una banca de ese sencillo parque detrás de la parada de autobuses, otro chico llevaba más de dos horas escuchando la misma canción mientras borraba las fotos inservibles de su cámara profesional. La dejó al lado de él para poder tomar otro cigarrillo de su cajetilla y encenderlo. Inhalando nicotina justo en el instante perfecto para ver al pobre tipo perder el transporte de nuevo, ya llevaba tres semanas haciendo lo mismo. "¿Acaso será estúpido?" pensó. Era extraño que alguien perdiera el autobús todos los días, aunque en verdad, era aún más ridículo que él llevara esas tres semanas observándolo perder ese autobús.

"Es guapo," pensó el joven, quien hace una semana se retó a sí mismo a seguirlo y preguntarle que pasaba y si perdía el bus a propósito o si era en verdad estúpido. Aunque se conocía, no iba a hacer eso... Tal vez sí le hablaría, porque había algo en él que llamaba la atención, y no era el bastón blanco que llevaba consigo en una mochila beige vieja. Así que tomó sus cosas y trotó hasta la estación, se paró al lado del chico, quien era más alto y le dijo,

 —¿Has perdido el autobús otra vez?

 —Eso creo —dijo el chico sin voltear a ver al otro.

 —¿Irás al café de la esquina como siempre?

Fue entonces cuando se vieron, vaya si la distancia marcaba la diferencia. "Es muchísimo más atractivo de lo que pensé."

Mientras que el otro chico entrecerró un poco los ojos para en verdad apreciar las facciones del otro, que a pesar que creía que no estaba mal, no restaba las posibilidades de ser algún maleante o secuestrador... después de todo los noticieros de Corea del Sur estaban plagados de secuestros últimamente.

 —¿Has estado vigilándome? —preguntó frío.

 —¿Irás? —dijo el de menor estatura, ignorando la pregunta del joven.

 —Sí.

 —Iré contigo.

El chico asintió, si iba a ser secuestrado y sus órganos vendidos en el mercado negro, al menos podría tomar su café antes de morir. Dio las gracias a los astros por la oportunidad, aunque después se rió para sí mismo, lo que el otro chico tomó como un incentivo que hizo que su imaginación corriera desenfrenada y comenzó a imaginarse que el joven ya lo había visto y probablemente estuviera perdiendo el autobús para que él le hablara.

Al llegar al café, fueron acogidos por el aroma penetrante de la bebida y algún que otro postre. El chico alto se sentó en una mesa pegada a la pared, el otro chico se sentó enfrente. Una chica joven, probablemente vacacionista, les pidió la orden, a lo que ambos pidieron un café, uno solo y uno con leche. El joven no podía dejar de ver los anteojos del otro, se preguntaba como era que alguien podía usar gafas de gran magnitud.

 —Soy Luhan —dijo, presentándose.

 —Sehun —dijo el otro chico, a secas.

La chica llegó con la orden, dejando las tazas en la mesa junto a una pequeña cajita de madera que contenía bolsas de azúcar.

Ambos le dieron las gracias y Luhan se apresuró a beber un sorbo de su café negro, mientras Sehun tomaba unas cinco bolsitas de azúcar y las vaciaba en su taza, creando una especie de casi miel, siendo por poco más azúcar que café con leche. Luhan lo veía con una mirada extraña, como si el alto hubiera pisado el Monte Everest o hubiese bailado en la tumba de sus ancestros. Los minutos pasaban y en efecto, la lluvia comenzó a hacerse audible en el pequeño lugar. Sehun estaba bebiendo lo último de su taza cuando Luhan tuvo la audacia de preguntar una de las cosas que deseaba saber.

—¿Estás ciego?

Sehun no esperaba la pregunta, aunque ya no le sorprendía ni incomodaba, ya la había contestado demasiadas veces como para pensar en una respuesta distinta. 

—He estado perdiendo mi vista progresivamente. No estoy ciego todavía, pero lo estaré algún día.

 —Eso es horrible —se le escapó a Luhan.

 —¿Tú crees? No lo sé, todavía no lo decido —respondió Sehun con una gota de humor en sus ojos.

 —¿Desde cuando?

 Sehun dejó la taza en la mesa antes de preguntar, —¿desde cuando, qué?

 —¿Desde cuando has estado perdiendo tu vista?

 —Eso es algo complicado, —inició el rubio —no sé si alguna vez vi como los demás. Recuerdo que un día, tenía casi doce años, mi madre fue a una óptica por gafas nuevas y me dijo que hiciera el examen. Lo hice y me fue mal, me dijeron que tenía una miopía un poco grave para mi edad, necesitaba gafas con una graduación de casi 4.50, mi madre se asustó y luego enfadó porque yo no le había dicho nada. La verdad, ¿qué iba a saber yo?–

 —Wow, —lo interrumpió Luhan, —¿cómo fue cuando te dieron tus gafas, entonces?

Sehun le sonrió, —preguntas demasiado, déjame hacerte una pregunta.

 —Claro.

 —¿Prefieres las flores o los árboles?

 —Las flores.

 —¿Por qué?

 —Son delicadas. El vivo ejemplo de la vida y la muerte. Les toma tiempo el florecer y ser hermosas, para luego marchitarse, algunas muy rápido y otras lentamente. Y sus colores, cada uno dando un significado distinto, un propósito diferente. ¿Qué hay de ti, Sehun?

Fue la primera vez que pronunció su nombre, como un suspiro al fondo de su garganta, como el viento que mueve las hojas en primavera.

 —Prefiero los árboles.

 —¿Por qué?

 —Verás, Luhan, cuando recibí mis gafas, una semana después de hacer examen, mi primer viaje y el mejor de mi vida hasta ahora, fueron esos veinte minutos desde la óptica hasta mi casa. Yo era alguien nuevo, como un bebé recién nacido que abre sus ojos a la vida. Lo primero que vi fueron los árboles, y sus hojas. Recuerdo que le dije a mi madre, "¡Mira mamá! ¡Todas esas hojas en los árboles!" ella lloró todo ese tiempo hasta llegar a casa.

Luhan pensó que el chico tal vez era poeta, y también pensó que su nombre en los labios de Sehun era algo que deseaba oír más de una vez.

 —Creo que me harás llorar con esa historia —le dijo.

Fue entonces cuando Sehun rió, se le escapó una pequeña carcajada y le dijo,

 —La lluvia paró, debo irme ahora... pero fue bueno hablar contigo, Luhan.

Tomó su billetera y sacó un billete que cubría la cuenta de ambos y lo dejó en la mesa.

 —Podríamos juntarnos aquí, Sehun, después de todo pierdes el autobús y vas caminando a casa —ofreció Luhan con una sonrisa.

 —Sí, podríamos hacerlo —dijo Sehun, y se despidió del chico con una inclinación.

 

* * *

 

Y lo hicieron, las siguientes semanas los dos jóvenes se juntaban en el café a la esquina del parque detrás de la estación de autobuses y tomaban una taza de café; Luhan lo tomaba solo, mientras que Sehun hacía un tipo de miel con el suyo. Hablaban de cosas triviales, cosas normales, cosas extrañas, hablaban de todo un poco. 

Una vez, Sehun le preguntó a Luhan,

 —¿Es tu hobby?

A lo que Luhan respondió, —¿qué cosa, la fotografía?

 —Sí.

 —En realidad, es mi trabajo.

Terminaban su conversación y bebida, y cada quien tomaba su camino, hasta que un día Luhan se ofreció a llevar a Sehun a casa.

 —Sehun, podría llevarte a tu casa, después de todo caminas, yo tengo auto.

 —¿No tratarás de robar la radio, cierto? —le preguntó el menor derrochando humor en cada sílaba.

 En el tiempo que llevaban conociéndose, Luhan descubrió que Sehun era cuatro años menor que él.

 —No, no robaría tu radio —le respondió Luhan con una sonrisa colgando de sus labios.

 

* * *

 

Después de eso las cosas cambiaron un poco, se sentía un ligero cambio en el ambiente. No era un cambio incómodo ni extraño, sino todo lo contrario, como si ambos hubiesen estado destinados a conocerse y eso mismo los hacía sentir cómodos mientras estaban juntos. Sus reuniones pasaron del café a la casa de Sehun, y entrando el verano, a la casa de Luhan.

 –Tienes una muy bonita casa, Luhan.

 –Gracias.

El hogar el mayor era una casa no muy alejada de la ciudad, contaba con un solo nivel y paredes blancas. Estaba adornada con muebles de madera bellísimos y uno que otro cuadro, pero fue el piano lo que más llamó la atención el rubio.

 —¿Tocas? —le preguntó sorprendido, Luhan no se veía como algún pianista, no es que no tuviera el porte o la elegancia de uno, pero Sehun veía mucho las manos del joven, manos que no estaban acostumbradas a tocar las teclas, lo sabía por experiencia.

 —No, —le respondió el castaño —fue un regalo de mi abuelo. A pesar que me encanta verlo y escuchar una que otra melodía, nunca he aprendido... —veía la mirada de Sehun plasmada impasible en el instrumento en el medio de su recepción —¿Tú tocas?

 —Sí, ¿puedo?

 —Por supuesto.

Y como si el joven hubiera nacido con las manos en las teclas, tocó. Hace tiempo que no lo hacía, y sonó algo tosco al principio, un poco oxidado, creyó que lo había olvidado. Movía sus dedos al compás de una obra de Ludovico Einaudi, tocando las notas en el momento exacto, cerrando los ojos, los cuales no lo ayudaban mucho a decir verdad, no los necesitaba para tocar. El joven se había empezado a hacer la idea que ya no los necesitaba, para muchas cosas. Se había dado por vencido cuando le dijeron hace pocos días en el centro para no videntes que, en efecto, por el récord familiar que poseía y como todo el tratamiento que había estado usando desde hacía varios años era en vano, sufriría posiblemente de cataratas y que aunque podrían operarle, su vista no sería recuperada del todo, y existían riesgos, muchísimos riesgos. Así que él tocaba. Tocaba hasta que se dio cuenta que sus dedos resbalaban de las teclas por las lágrimas, y sus manos fueron envueltas por otras un poco más pequeñas. Sintió a alguien un poco más pequeño sentarse a su lado y fue abrazado por una oleada de cariño. 

 —¿Qué pasa, Sehun?

 —No quiero perder mi vista, Luhan... No todavía.

El mayor no sabía que decirle, así que solo lo abrazó, hasta que el menor lo abrazó de vuelta a pesar del calor, y se quedó dormido.

 

* * *

 

A finales de ese verano, Luhan había notado como los ojos de aquel chico que perdía el autobús se tornaban nublados, como si mil tormentas pasaran por ellos, como el cielo de una playa desierta. Ambos no se habían visto desde hacía varios días, lo cual era raro, Luhan ya se había acostumbrado a la compañía del rubio. Decidió llamar a Minseok y salir.

 

Mientras que antes de entrar a la sala de operaciones, se encontraba un preocupado Sehun charlando con Chanyeol,

 —No sé si quiero hacerlo, —le decía mientras tomaba la mano de su mejor amigo.

 —Vamos, ya hemos hablado de esto... todo saldrá bien.

Chanyeol le dio un apretujón mientras se acomodaba las gafas oscuras, había perdido la vista a los 13 años por un accidente, y conoció a Sehun en el centro para no videntes cuando la madre del último recibió su último chequeo, se habían vuelto mejores amigos desde el momento en que hablaron y Sehun incluso llegó a aprender a escribir Braille para mandarle uno que otro mensaje.

 —Gracias, —le dijo Sehun y apresurándose a cambiar de tema, le preguntó —¿has hablado con Baekhyun?

El chico, todavía más alto que Sehun, se ruborizó.

 —Algo así.

 —¡No me vengas con juegos, Park Chanyeol! No me digas que lo has besado.

 —¡¿Qué?! ¡No! Es decir, no fue... a propósito —dijo el joven, con un tono rubí en las mejillas.

Chanyeol le contó a su mejor amigo como hace bastante tiempo, un practicante de una de las universidades más caras de Corea había llegado al centro, se habían conocido y el joven, cuyo nombre era Baekhyun, había ligado con él. No era de sorprenderse, pensaba Sehun, su amigo era apuesto y un muy buen chico. En pocas palabras, habían salido un par de veces y "accidentalmente" Chanyeol lo besó mientras se tropezaba en los pasillos del centro. Claro está, que Baekhyun lo besó devuelta y ahora están a punto de iniciar una relación formal, aunque Chanyeol no sabe si debe ser él quien haga la pregunta o esperar a que Baekhyun la haga.

Una enfermera se acercó a los jóvenes y les informó que la cirugía daría inicio, por lo que se llevó a Sehun.

 

* * *

 

 —¡Hola, hola!

 —¿Luhan?

 —Sí, disculpa que no había venido antes, ¿cómo salió todo?

 —Bien, gracias —Luhan notó que Sehun no usaba anteojos y que su mirada se veía más clara, aunque seguía con unos toques de grises azulados y verdosos. 

 —Traje algo de comida y un regalo, —le informó.

 —Oh, no era necesario, hyung. Pasa —le dijo Sehun.

Luhan se adentró en la casa de Sehun, para encontrarse con un chico con unas orejas muy grandes en el sillón. 

 —¿Luhan? ¿El fotógrafo, Sehunnie? 

Luhan no pudo evitar la corriente de celos que lo invadió al ver 1. un chico sentado en el sillón de Sehun y 2. el apodo por el cual lo había llamado, aunque tampoco hizo caso omiso al orgullo que sintió el saber que probablemente Sehun le había hablado de él, lo que le causaba mucha curiosidad, tal vez demasiada.

 —Sí, Yeol. Luhan, él es Chanyeol, mi mejor amigo —los introdujo Sehun.

 —Oh, hola, mucho gusto, Chanyeol —dijo Luhan, mientras tomaba asiento al lado de Sehun, en el sofá enfrente de donde se encontraba Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sonreía maliciosamente cuando preguntó, —¿Te has sentado al lado de Sehun, Luhan?

 —Sí, eh–

 —Eso es bueno, Sehun me ha hablado de t–

Ambos fueron interrumpidos por una bocina fuera de la casa y un Chanyeol emocionado.

 —¡Debe ser Baek!

 —¿Baek? —le preguntó en voz baja Luhan a Sehun.

 —Baek es su novio —le informó.

 —Oh —fue todo lo que dijo Luhan con una sonrisa en sus ojos.

Ambos se despidieron de Chanyeol y Baekhyun y regresaron a la casa.

 —No me imaginé que Chanyeol tuviera un novio —le mencionó Luhan.

 —¿En serio? ¿Por qué no? —preguntó Sehun.

 —No lo sé, es un chico apuesto —fue lo que dijo Luhan.

 —Pienso que él y Baekhyun hacen una linda pareja, y que detalles como el género en el amor no son importantes —dijo Sehun, un poco a la defensiva.

 —¿Así que esa es tu posición?

 —Creo que antes de definirnos por un sexo somos humanos, y mientras el amor sea verdadero, lo demás se vuelve irrelevante.

Luhan escondió una sonrisa.

 —¿Tienes hambre?

 —Sí, mucha.

Y cenaron el kimchi que Luhan le había llevado a Sehun. Hablaron de muchísimas cosas, se rieron de todo. 

Al final de la cena, Luhan se despidió, diez minutos después, recibió un texto de Sehun agradeciéndole por el regalo: una fotografía de él mientras esperaba el autobús, a su alrededor miles de hojas de distintos tamaños y colores.

 

* * *

 

Fue hasta finales del otoño que se volvieron a ver, a finales de otoño cuando sucedió. Habían decidido ir al parque en donde se conocieron, justo detrás de la estación de autobuses. Luhan llevaba esperando más de dos horas, cuando lo vio. Iba con los hombros bajos, como si el peso sobre ellos fuera demasiado, llevaba un abrigo café, una bufanda roja y un gorro del mismo color. Llevaba gafas oscuras y un bastón blanco. Luhan lo veía y no lo podía creer, no quería hacerlo. Se levantó rápidamente y se paró justo enfrente de él. "Por favor, mírame," era todo lo que Luhan pedía. El bastón hizo un pequeño _click_ al golpear contra sus zapatos. A Luhan se se aguaron los ojos cuando el chico se mostró sorprendido

 —¿Luhan hyung? —preguntó con voz temblorosa el chico.

 —Sí, Sehun —respondió el otro, dejando escapar una lágrima.

La operación había sido un éxito, le explicó Sehun, pero había tenido complicaciones un tiempo después, un pequeño descuido no solo de él, pero también médico. Tuvo una pequeña infección, lo que causó que su presión ocular aumentara, resultando en un glaucoma. Le dieron tratamiento para mejorar e incluso le ofrecieron una operación, pero Sehun ya no tenía dinero, había perdido su casa y se estaba quedando con Chanyeol desde hacía tiempo... Aunque dos ciegos en una casa, no podían hacer mucho ahora. 

Luhan escuchaba con atención y veía a Sehun, no le quitaba los ojos de encima. 

 —Pudiste haberme llamado.

 —No quería molestarte, yo solo —su voz se quebró y bajó su rostro, Luhan lo tomó en sus manos y le quitó las gafas. Sehun estaba sorprendido y asustado, el contacto de Luhan le había robado el aliento, abrió los ojos aunque no veía nada. El otro chico se topó con unos ojos cristalinos, era como ver dos lunas; limpió con su pulgar las lágrimas del rostro que sostenía y lo acercó al suyo.

 

Sehun sentía que alguien le había robado el aliento, hasta que recordó que el chico que tenía enfrente lo había hecho desde hacía bastante tiempo. Luhan se quedó estático, con el rostro de aquel chico que había perdido el autobús incontables veces, a unos cuantos centímetros del suyo. Observó su rostro unos cuantos segundos más, ¿cómo alguien podía ser tan bello, tan frágil, tan delicado? Acarició sus mejillas una vez más, y fue suficiente para que Sehun tomara el rostro de Luhan también en sus manos y terminara por aplastar la diminuta distancia que separaba sus labios. Se movían en sublime sincronía, como alguna pieza de Mozart, como quien tenía necesidad de fundirse con alguien más. No pensaban en nada más, los sentimientos no daban a vasto para sentir algo tan intenso. Ambos se balanceaban en contra del otro, uniendo sus labios, sintiendo el corazón del otro palpitar estruendosamente. Fue la falta de oxígeno la que rompió el beso, pero Luhan quien dio un pequeño beso corto antes de separarse de Sehun.

 —Estás llorando, Luhan.

 —Lo siento.

Sehun tomó su mano, y besó sus nudillos —todo está bien, no hay por qué llorar.

El castaño no pudo detener el sollozo, —¿puedes quedarte conmigo, lo sabes, verdad?

Ambos se abrazaron y se dieron un beso más antes de ir por las cosas de Sehun a la casa de Chanyeol.

 


	2. Capítulo dos

_[Titanic — Rose's Theme](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OSZCFFpix2g) _

El invierno ese año fue duro. Era una época horrible si estabas solo, pero confortante si tenías a alguien con quien beber chocolate caliente, o una taza de café, sentarse junto al fuego y tal vez ver una película.

 —Titanic, —dijo Sehun emocionado.

 —¿De nuevo? Has visto/escuchado Titanic por al menos unas veinticinco veces.

 —Podemos adelantarla, quiero la parte en donde están a punto de morir. Nárramela.

 —Uh, bien, —dijo Luhan mientras adelantaba la película. —El barco se está hundiendo...–

 —¡No, hyung! Hazlo bien, —suplicó Sehun mientras reacomodaba las sábanas que Luhan había puesto en el sofá.

 —Bien, está bien, —Luhan sonrió. —Jack y Rose han encontrado algo para sostenerse en el agua y–

 —Hyung, ¿crees que el agua está helada?

 —Claro que sí, se están aferrando a la vida, una vez leí que esa temperatura se siente como millones de agujas penetrando tu cuerpo.

 —¿Ya es la parte dónde Jack muere?

 —Espera, Rose acaba de tomar el silbato, está usándolo, escucha.

Se escucha el silbato y Sehun ríe, —Luhan, ¿qué crees acerca de eso?

 —¿Rose dejando morir a Jack? Es una perra.

Sehun ríe de nuevo, —¡No, Luhan! —y le da un codazo bajo las sábanas antes de tomar su mano de nuevo. —De Jack, que salvó a Rose.

 —¿Salvar a Rose? ¿Así lo ves tú? Yo pienso que ella lo dejó morir.

 —¡Claro que no, hyung! ¡Jack la salvó!

 —Como digas, Hun, Rose sigue siendo una perra.

 

* * *

 

Ambos habían aprendido a vivir con la compañía del otro. También habían aprendido muchas cosas en el corto tiempo que llevaban viviendo juntos. Sehun sabía que Luhan había nacido en China, pero se había mudado a Corea para estudiar fotografía y trabajaba en una revista prestigiosa de arte en donde ganaba muy bien, también descubrió que cantaba en la ducha y lo hacía muy bien, su color favorito era el rosa pálido, fumaba y le costaba levantarse en las mañanas porque se quedaba hasta tarde trabajando en sus fotografías.

Luhan, por otro lado, había descubierto que a Sehun le costaba dormirse, y en ocasiones esperaba hasta tarde para sentarse en el piano y tocar _Comptine d'un Autre Été,_ que a pesar de eso, siempre estaba despierto a las seis de la mañana preparando café para los dos, descubrió también que le mandaba cartas a Chanyeol en Braille, que le causaban curiosidad pero cuando se ofrecía a escribirlas por él, Sehun le respondía que no tenía sentido, que Chanyeol no podría leerlas si también era ciego. No era que Luhan fuera celoso, aunque él mismo sabía que era eso, pero deseaba saber que le decía Sehun a su amigo sobre él, porque estaba un ochenta por ciento seguro que sus cartas hablaban de él. 

También llegó a descubrir que a pesar que Sehun no compartía la afición por fumar, a veces, cuando creía que Luhan no lo veía, tomaba una botella de Vodka debajo del lavaplatos y se servía en una taza. Luhan entendía que era normal que Sehun de repente no quisiera comer o levantarse, pero el verlo autodestruirse de forma tan poética y cristalina le rompía el corazón.

 —¿Qué llevas allí, Sehun?

 —Nada, es un té.

 —¿En serio? Yo lo veo como agua.

 —Bueno, tal vez es agua, tú puedes verla.

Luhan ignoró la actitud fría de Sehun, —¿Agua?

 —Sí, solo agua.

 —Sehun, nadie bebería "solo agua" de una taza, y además, el olor me llega hasta acá.

 —Yo... no... 

 —¿No lo ocultes, está bien?

 —Lo siento, hyung...

 

* * *

 

Un beso en la mejilla, uno en la frente, otro en la punta de la nariz, el último en los labios. Ambos jóvenes sentados en la orilla de la cama, Luhan con sus manos en las caderas del menor, quien tiene las suyas en las mejillas del otro. Sehun es quien detiene la tierna sesión de besos con un,

 —¡Ya lo sé!

Luhan murmura algo inaudible y sigue besándole el cuello al chico, quien trata de llamar la atención del mayor mientras toma su rostro entre sus manos.

 —Escucha, hyung, ya lo tengo... 

 —¿Ya tienes qué, Sehun?

 —¿Recuerdas que dijiste que necesitabas inspiración?

 —Sí, lo recuerdo, pero puede esperar, —y mientras decía esto, comenzó a llenar de besos el rostro y cuello de Sehun.

 —¡Luhan! Escúchame, tengo el plan perfecto, sé a donde ir.

El castaño, dándose por vencido, se sentó al lado de su chico y tomando su mano le preguntó,

 —Bien, Hun, ¿a dónde quieres ir?

 —A la playa.

Se tardaron menos de treinta minutos en arreglar las cosas, después de todo no pensaban estar mucho tiempo en la playa. Unas toallas, ropa limpia, el traje de baño ya puesto, unas cuantas sodas y unos sándwiches para más tarde. Luhan llevó todo al auto y regresó por Sehun, quien llevaba su bastón y sus gafas oscuras.

 —Luces bien, —le dijo.

 —Calla, bobo.

Ambos entraron al auto y mientras Luhan manejaba, Sehun jugaba con la radio. Buscaba estaciones con buena señal e incluso trataba de adivinar el número por el que iba.

 —Me dices cuando esté en la 102.7 y empezaré a contar.

 —Esta bien —dijo Luhan mientras maniobraba el auto y volteaba a ver los números en la radio.

 —Ahora —le dijo.

Sehun empezó a llevar la cuenta en su mente y dejó de presionar el botón mientras decía,

 —Lo tengo, ¿90.2?

Casi le había adivinado, pero no era una estación que se escuchara bien, Luhan desde el volante presionó un botón para encontrar la estación que Sehun había mencionado y una canción estaba sonando, aunque Sehun había escuchado el cambio de estación.

 —¡Haces trampa, Luhan hyung!

 —¿Trampa? ¡Claro que no, adivinaste Sehun!

Luhan reía mientras veía a Sehun cruzarse de brazos y le sacaba la lengua.

 —Eres un tramposo.

Llegaron a eso de las 5 de la tarde a la playa, ya casi todas las personas se habían ido y el mar estaba tranquilo. Dejaron sus cosas un poco alejadas para que no se mojaran y empezaron a caminar hacia el agua, ambos tomados de las manos.

 —Es una tarde muy linda, —dijo Luhan mientras tomaba su cámara que le colgaba del cuello y le sacaba una foto al mar, y luego una a Sehun.

 —Es el clima perfecto para venir a la playa —le dijo Sehun mientras decidía sentarse a orillas del mar y jugar con la arena.

 —Pareces niño pequeño así —se reía Luhan mientras le tomaba otras cuantas fotografías.

Sehun rió y se quitó las gafas. Giró su rostro en dirección al sol y abrió los ojos. Luhan se sorprendió al ver de nuevo aquellos ojos nublados entre gris y azul, Sehun no abría los ojos muy a menudo, se avergonzaba de ellos e incluso habían veces en las cuales molestaba a Luhan diciendo que si los veía demasiado, decidiría dejarlo porque probablemente verlos le daba miedo, aunque Luhan y él sabían que no era cierto.

 —Sabes, Lu... antes, cuando salía y había mucho sol, cerraba los ojos. Los rayos me molestaban, así como a cualquiera. Siempre que veía al sol, cerraba mis ojos, hyung, pero ahora... ahora los cierro, y cuando trato, cuando en verdad me concentro y trato, casi puedo ver los rayos del sol abriéndose paso dentro de mis párpados.

El chico cerró sus ojos y tomó arena entre sus dedos, Luhan veía anhelante al chico que tenía al lado, se acercó a él y le dio un corto beso en los labios. Estuvieron un buen rato así, abrazándose a la orilla del mar, Sehun con su cabeza entre el hombro y cuello de Luhan, este último recorriendo el cuerpo del menor con sus manos y deteniéndose de vez en cuando para besar su cabeza, frente y mejillas.

A las siete, cenaron lo que habían llevado y mientras Luhan revisaba las fotos que había tomado esa tarde, Sehun puso música de su celular y bailaba bajo las apenas visibles estrellas. Luhan levantó su vista para encontrarse con un chico que había sido abandonado por muchos, por tantas personas que no lo habían merecido, un chico que poco a poco se había hecho un lugar especial en su corazón y vida, un chico que a pesar de estar algo roto, valía la pena cada noche de desvelo, cada momento de frustración por no poder hacerlo sentir mejor en ocasiones. Luhan lo veía y no podía evitar sentir unas mariposas que aleteaban vigorosamente en sus adentros.

Ambos regresaron a casa esa noche y fue la primera vez que durmieron en la misma cama.

 


	3. Capítulo tres

_[Beethoven — Moonlight Sonata](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4Tr0otuiQuU) _

Era la segunda primavera que compartían estando juntos. Ambos jóvenes se hallaban bajo un árbol, con una pequeña bocina de la cual se escapaba una bella canción, Sehun se encontraba acostado boca abajo en el pasto, su cabeza sostenida por sus puños, Luhan, en cambio, estaba sentado tomando fotos de sus alrededores, y de Sehun, por supuesto. Fue cuando llegó el estribillo de la linda canción en inglés que Sehun alzó su rostro y dijo,

 —Lu, ¿no crees que ya es tiempo?

 —¿De qué las flores por fin florezcan? —dijo el castaño mientras enfocaba el lente de su cámara en una mariquita sobre el pasto.

 —No, es decir, sí... pero también de... ya sabes.

Luhan quedó pasmado. Su cámara casi se resbalaba de sus manos y sus ojos quedaron pegados en el rostro de Sehun. "No estará diciéndolo en serio," pensó. 

 —¿De, qué, específicamente, Hun?

 —Pues... ¿de la pregunta? Mira, Luhan.. er.. hyung, no hay problema alguno. Sé lo que les costó a Yeol y Baekhyun, pero por mí no hay problema alguno si soy yo el que hace la pregunta. Es más, la haré ahora. 

Los ojos de Luhan se abrieron como platos, Sehun en serio iba a hacerlo, iba a preguntárselo. No era que Luhan no quisiera estar con él formalmente, llevaban alrededor de seis meses y unos cuantos días viviendo juntos, aunque unas cuantas semanas durmiendo en la misma cama, y unos cuantos días que habían accedido en breves sesiones de besos en ella, nada más. Pero en relaciones pasadas, una en específico, la idea de tener la etiqueta de "pareja" colgando por el cuello le había traído bastantes problemas, y aunque sabía que Sehun no era igual a aquel chico, seguía sintiendo un cierto temor al compromiso de una relación. 

Luhan se había quedado absorto en sus pensamientos y recuerdos de su fallida historia amorosa, que se perdió el breve discurso que Sehun había dicho. 

 —Luhan... hyung... ¿sigues aquí? El hecho que no pueda verte no significa que tienes derecho a dejarme solo... O no hablarme. ¿Qué dices, aceptas? Luuuuu... ¿puedo tomar tu silencio como un sí?

 —Lo siento, Sehun... yo–

 —¿Tan mal estoy? Es verdad que no puedo arreglarme tanto como antes, pero–

 —¿Qué tonterías dices? Eres perfecto, luces perfecto siempre, no lo dudes. Y claro que acepto. Claro que lo hago —dijo Luhan con una sonrisa, cuando recordó que Sehun no podía verle, se abalanzó sobre él y le dio un beso en la mejilla, uno en la frente, otro en la punta de la nariz, y el último en los labios. 

Estuvieron unas cuantas horas así, charlando, jugueteando un poco, besándose y riendo por todo.

 

* * *

 

 —No puedo con esto, es demasiado complicado.

 —Sí que puedes Sehun, no es difícil.

 —¡Eso lo dices tú porque lo sabías incluso antes de nacer!

 —Nadie nace hablando, Hun... Vamos, inténtalo de nuevo.

 —No lo lograré, te burlarás de mí.

 —No lo haré, repítelo.

 —Okay, lo intentaré, no te burles. ¿Woo, ahr, niin? 

Luhan luchaba con todas sus fuerzas contener la risa.

 —¡No, Hun! Llevas pronunciándolo mal unas veintiséis veces, escucha: Wo ai ní. 

 —¡Es lo que dije! Woo ahr niin.

 —¡No, Sehun! Eso significa quinientos veinte.

 —Por lo menos ya sé como decirlo en mandarín...

 —Pero no es eso lo que estás tratando de decir.

 —Luhan, puedo decírtelo en español, en coreano e inglés, creo que con eso es suficiente.

 —Yo te lo podría decir en árabe, griego, alemán y francés y aún así me dirías que no es suficiente.

 —Ah, eso es porque tienes bonita pronunciación para todos esos idiomas, yo no.

 

 —No digas eso, vamos... Wo ai ní.

 —¿Sabes, Lu? 520 podría ser nuestro código, es más genial.

 —¿Código? 

 —¡Sí! Nuestro lenguaje o algo así.

 —Sehun, olvídalo y mejor duerme.

Luhan apagó las luces y se adentró en las sábanas junto a Sehun, quien lo abrazó y le susurró en el oído,

 —Woo ahr niin será nuestro "te amo".

A lo que Luhan respondió con un suave codazo y un "Ya duerme, Sehun."

 

* * *

 

Entrando la época de eventos en el teatro, Luhan consiguió entradas para la ópera. Sehun le dijo que no quería ir, no tenía punto alguno no poder ver las actuaciones y las expresiones. Luhan le repetía con vigorosidad, que la ópera era mejor cuando te centrabas en la voz y no en el tamaño de los cantantes. 

Casi a rastras, Sehun dejó que Luhan le arreglara el traje y fue al teatro. Los asientos que habían conseguido eran muy buenos, aunque no lo suficiente como para apartar las miradas de unas cuantas personas quienes comentaban entre sí como era que alguien ciego disfrutaría de la ópera. Sehun sintió el brazo de Luhan tensarse mientras sostenía el de él.

 —¿Está todo bien, Lu?

 —Si, Hun. No te preocupes.

Unas cuantas chicas los veían interesadas, esperanzadas, a lo que Luhan respondió tomando la mano de Sehun, entrelazando sus dedos y besando sus nudillos. Sehun rió mientras le mencionaba por quincuagésima vez, que ese tipo de eventos no eran lo suyo.

Decir que habían pasado cuarenta minutos del acto sería exagerar para decir que Sehun estaba ya dormido y con su cabeza casi en el hombro de Luhan, a quien se le habían escapado unas cuantas lágrimas ya. 

Al final de todo, Luhan aceptó la derrota mientras iban en el auto de regreso a casa. Hasta que vio un pequeño cartel anunciando un recital de piano en una plaza cerca. Dejó dormir a Sehun lo que quedaba del camino y lo despertó.

 —¿Ya llegamos a casa?

 —No, Hun... te tengo una sorpresa.

Al decir la palabra "sorpresa", Sehun rápidamente desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y abrió la puerta del auto.

 —Tranquilo, impaciente. Tendremos que caminar un poco.

 —Esta bien, tú eres el guía.

Caminaron hasta llegar a la plaza, una de las ventajas de que Sehun llevara su bastón blanco, era que en grandes multitudes, les daban espacio suficiente para movilizarse e incluso uno que otro privilegio de vez en cuando. Sehun se detuvo al escuchar las teclas de un piano.

 —¿Es...?

 —Un recital de piano, Hun.

 —Pensé... creí que... Pensé que me odiarías por quedarme dormido.

 —¿Qué? Claro que no, no seas bobo.

Tomaron asiento y se quedaron escuchando tocar a un señor que había sido director de una sinfonía reconocida, a un profesor de Julliard, uno que otro estudiante y algún austriaco reconocido en alguna parte del mundo distinta de Corea. 

Fue cuando alguien empezó a tocar _Moonlight Sonata_ que Sehun posicionó sus manos sobre sus piernas y comenzó a mover sus dedos al ritmo de la melodía. Movía su cabeza y sus dedos danzaban sobre su pantalón. Luhan lo veía asombrado, y al momento de aplaudir, Luhan le aplaudió al chico que estaba sentado a su lado, al chico que había tocado magníficamente las notas de un silencio impasible pero estruendoso a la vez.

 

* * *

 

Ese otoño, Sehun había recibido una carta de Chanyeol diciendo que lo extrañaba, que podía quedarse con él unos cuantos días. Sehun lo habló con Luhan, le dijo que en verdad extrañaba a su amigo, que Baekhyun llegaba todos los días a verle y que no habría problema alguno, que serían solamente unos cuantos días. Después de múltiples charlas sobre el tema, Luhan accedió y llevó a Sehun a la casa de su amigo junto con una pequeña maleta.

 —¿Me llamas si necesitas algo, esta bien? —le dijo un Luhan preocupado.

 —Sí, Lu. Estaré bien, solo será una semana.

 —Te extrañaré, Hun.

 —Yo a ti —Y con un beso de despedida, Sehun se adentró en casa de Chanyeol y Luhan esperó hasta que el chico cerrara la puerta para regresar al auto e iniciar su camino a casa.

Decir que estaba preocupado sería una nada a comparación de todo lo que sentía. ¿Una semana sin Sehun, cómo podría dormir? Se había comprometido consigo mismo a llamarlo todas las noches antes de dormirse, había revisado cien veces que llevara todo lo necesario, pero había algo que no lo dejaba en paz; los últimos días había sentido una sensación extraña, como si estuviesen sido observados por alguien, había algo que se sentía mal y el no saber qué era lo incomodaba.

Llegó a casa tarde, parqueó el auto enfrente y al apagarlo no pudo evitar el suspiro que se escapó de sus labios y el pedirle a los astros que todo estuviera bien. Al entrar a la casa, se le heló la sangre cuando vio a alguien sentado en el gran piano negro de la recepción.

 —¡¿Qué mier–

 —¿Ya se fue tu novio? —lo saludó una voz conocida, aunque Luhan sabía que era casi imposible, Minseok y él habían tenido una pelea un poco después de conocer a Sehun y había decidido mudarse a Tokyo.

 —¿Xiumin? —preguntó caudaloso mientras buscaba el interruptor de la luz. Cuando lo halló, lo presionó y ,en efecto, se encontró con un Minseok un poco más delgado y con el cabello más largo de la última vez que lo vio.

 —¿Quién más, Luhan? —y tuvo el descaro de sonreírle. —¿Cómo estuvo el viaje?

 —El viaje estuvo bien, ¿cómo entraste?

 —Siempre dejas la puerta trasera abierta, pensé que ya habías aprendido.

 —Ah... he tenido otras cosas por las cuales preocuparme.

 —Sí, otras personas, lo he notado.

Luhan pensó que lo mejor que podía hacer en esa situación era hablar con calma y entendimiento, aunque no sintiera ni una pizca de ambos. Le ofreció una pequeña merienda a Minseok, quien aceptó y se sentaron en el comedor. El silencio reinaba hasta que Minseok terminó de comer, limpió sus labios con la servilleta y dijo,

 —Luces bien.  
Luhan dejó de comer su ramen y vio a Minseok, —¿lo dices en serio? —un leve color abriéndose paso en sus mejillas. —Gracias, hace tiempo que no lo escuchaba —y una leve risita de parte de ambos se hizo audible. 

El resto de la noche transcurrió tranquila, a pesar que la tensión era casi tangible y Luhan tenía su concentración fija en la puerta si necesitaba correr en algún momento. Charlaron sobre como las cosas habían seguido después de la partida repentina de Minseok. Luhan no mencionó a Sehun porque no quería que Minseok se molestara y las cosas tomaran otro giro, lo que hizo que los adentros del último fueran inundados de una oleada de esperanza, "tal vez las cosas entre ambos no pintan bien ahora," pensó.

A eso de las 10 de la noche, Luhan estaba limpiando un poco antes de despedir a Minseok. Ambos seguían hablando del trabajo de este en un periódico de Japón y de la gran oportunidad que había obtenido para que unos relatos infantiles que había escrito hace tiempo fueran publicados. 

Luhan tomó el picaporte de la puerta para abrirla cuando sintió una leve presión en su espalda y la mano de Minseok haciendo su camino hacia la de él. Luhan como intento de alejarse por el contacto, se acercó lo más que pudo al marco de la puerta, pero Minseok tomó su mano impidiéndole al castaño abrirla. 

Luhan se dio la vuelta y Minseok lo acorraló en ese mismo instante.

 —En verdad luces bien, Luhan.

El pobre chico estaba aguantando la respiración, no podía hacer nada más que eso. Xiumin sin duda había ejercitado y era más fuerte que él aunque su físico no lo demostrara, y el escuchar a alguien más decir que lucía bien después de tanto tiempo de ser él quien lo decía a alguien más movía sus adentros, tal vez más que ese alguien fuera su ex novio.

Estaban separados por apenas unos cuantos centímetros, Luhan se recostaba lo más que podía contra la pared al mismo tiempo que Minseok hacía exactamente lo mismo. Este último manteniendo su mirada fija en el joven de pelo castaño y cuando su mano se deslizó apenas rozando la piel de Luhan hasta llegar a su cuello, pudo observar como se le erizaba la piel. Posicionó su cabeza en el pequeño hueco entre el cuello y el hombro de Luhan y lo besó justo sobre la clavícula, creando una especie de rastro de besos hasta llegar a la vena de su cuello. Luego decidió hacer uso apenas de su lengua para seguir su camino hasta llegar a la comisura de los labios de Luhan, quien sentía que el corazón podría salírsele en cualquier instante.

 —Luces bien, Luhan, como nunca lo has hecho. —Y se pegó más contra él, el bulto de sus pantalones haciéndose más prominente y sensible contra la masculinidad de Luhan. 

Los labios de Minseok llegaron a los de Luhan y lo besó. Sosteniendo con una mano su hombro y otra deslizándose alrededor del elástico de la ropa interior del otro, Minseok recordaba bien como hacer que Luhan le rogara por más, tomó su hombro mientras continuaba con el beso y lo empujó con fuerza contra la pared mientras terminaba de introducir su mano y hacer contacto con el miembro de Luhan. Minseok detuvo el beso mientras desabrochaba el pantalón del joven, y cuando terminó, su mirada se encontró con los ojos lujuriosos de Luhan, quien lo tomó por sorpresa al empujar a Minseok contra la otra pared y ser él quien iniciara el próximo beso.

Ambos estaban entre las sábanas, cubiertos por una diminuta capa de sudor cuando Luhan se dio cuenta que lo que había hecho era probablemente uno de los peores errores que había cometido en la vida. A lo lejos podría jurar que escuchaba su celular sonar, aunque sabía que era solamente su subconsciente jugándole una broma, o su cerebro reprimiéndolo por hacer semejante estupidez. 

Se giró en la cama, para observar una foto puesta sobre su buró, que él mismo había tomado de él y Sehun el día que el menor le preguntó si quería estar en una relación formal junto a él. "Por Dios, ¿qué he hecho?" pensaba, un brazo ya desconocido atrapando su cintura y apegándolo a un pecho frío y erróneo, unas cuantas lágrimas cayeron en la almohada mientras susurraba en voz baja, aunque él sentía que gritaba, "puedes decir _woo ahr niin,_ Sehun. _woo ahr niin."_

 

* * *

 

 —Yeol, tengo mucho frío.

 —¿Frío? Yo tengo calor...

 —¿Crees que algo le habrá pasado a Luhan? Dijo que iba a llamarme, y han pasado 3 días y nada...

 —Sehunnie, creo que lo atosigas demasiado, a lo mejor está trabajando y no ha tenido tiempo.

 —Pero, ¿qué tal si algo le pasó?

 —Entonces te hubiera llamado.

 —¿Debería llamarlo para preguntarle si todo está bien?

 —Hazlo luego, estoy seguro que Baek ya terminó las galletas, ¡BAEK!

Una voz proveniente de la cocina era apenas audible, 

 —¿Sí?

 —¿YA TERMINASTE?

 —Sí, ¡ya voy, pon la película!

Chanyeol dejó el sillón para poner la película que Baekhyun había escogido, probablemente un musical, a Baekhyun le encantaban.

Unos cuantos minutos después, Baekhyun llevó un tazón lleno de pequeñas galletas de chocolate y Chanyeol seguía sin poder poner la película.

 —Déjalo, cariño, yo lo haré —le dijo Baekhyun mientras tomaba su mano para ayudarlo a regresar al sofá.

Y en unos pocos segundos, Baekhyun se unió al sofá junto a Chanyeol y la película inició.

Un _look down, look down_ se hizo audible en la sala.

 —¡Los Miserables! —dijo Sehun, —Es la película favorita de Luhan.

 —¿En serio? —preguntó Baekhyun con un tono de voz amistoso y gentil, como si estuviese hablando con un bebé, —También es la mía.

Y antes que acabara la película, los tres jóvenes habían caído ya en las manos del sueño.

 

* * *

 

Una, dos, tres, cuatro botellas vacías de Whisky estaban sobre la mesa del comedor, una más en la mano de Luhan. Había desistido de servirse en un vaso hace tres sorbos, "¿qué caso tiene?" se preguntaba. 

A la mañana siguiente de aquella noche, le pidió a Minseok que se fuera, que tomara aquel acto como la despedida que no habían tenido hace tiempo. Que lo olvidara, le había pedido que no lo buscara de nuevo, que él ya tenía una vida establecida, que lo dejara disfrutarla, que lo que había pasado entre ellos había sido un error del cual se arrepentía como nunca. 

Después de eso, Luhan salió por licor y cuando regresó a casa, Minseok se había ido. Le agradeció a todos los santos y empezó a beber. ¿Qué caso tenía la vida para él, de todas formas? 

Había apagado su teléfono celular y el único movimiento que hacía era cambiar de mano para intercalar su cigarro y un trago de licor. "¿Pensará en mí? ¿Sabrá lo que he hecho? ¿Me odiará?" Tantas preguntas que se abrían paso en la mente del castaño. Tantos arrepentimientos. 

Pensó en llamarlo, ¿pero qué le iba a decir? ¿En verdad pensaba arruinar su tiempo de calidad con su mejor amigo? No, no haría eso. Lo único que podía hacer en ese instante era tratar de calmar el dolor que lo carcomía por dentro, tratar de inundar la culpa y llenar sus pulmones de veneno para así tranquilizarse.

 

* * *

 

Fue el sábado por la mañana cuando llegó una carta a la casa de Chanyeol. Fue Baekhyun quien la recogió mientras sacaba la basura. Al entrar a la casa y leer el destinatario, se extrañó que fuera dirigida Oh Sehun.

 —¿Sehun?

El rubio dejó de cortar unas cuantas hortensias para Luhan mientras respondía,

 —¿Sí, Baekhyun?

 —Han... han dejado una carta para ti.

 —¿Una carta? —preguntó mientras se ponía de pie y se sacudía las manos.

 —Sí, aunque no dice de quién es...

Baekhyun abrió la carta con el permiso de Sehun para encontrar que estaba escrita en Braille. Se la entregó al rubio y fue a contarle lo sucedido a Chanyeol, dejando solo a Sehun en el jardín mientras se sentaba en el suelo y deslizaba sus dedos sobre el papel grueso.

Fue cuando se escuchó un estridente grito que Baekhyun detuvo el beso de Chanyeol y corrió hasta donde Sehun se encontraba, llorando, hecho un ovillo en el pasto, con las manos repetidamente golpeándose contra la cabeza.

 —¡Sehun! ¿Qué ha–

 —¡NOO! —gritaba entre sollozos el rubio, mientras se golpeaba más fuerte la cabeza, mientras jalaba su cabello y tiraba sus gafas. —¿POR QUÉ? 

Chanyeol había encontrado su camino hasta el jardín, y le tomó un tiempo llegar hasta donde Sehun yacía, lo palmeó hasta encontrar el papel que sostenía con cuidado en sus manos y se lo arrebató. 

Le dio un abrazo mientras el chico seguía llorando y lo ayudó a levantarse del suelo aunque requirió la ayuda de Baekhyun para poder entrar a la casa y recostarlo en el sofá. Sehun repitió varias veces que tenía frío, y Baekhyun le llevó una cobija y una taza de leche caliente con azúcar.

 —Mi madre siempre decía que cuando estabas triste, lo mejor era tomar esto —y le sobó la cabeza al joven, quien bebió despacio, aunque la leche sabía algo salada debido a sus lágrimas.

Cuando Sehun se durmió con aún lágrimas en los ojos, Baekhyun le pidió a Chanyeol que leyera la carta.

 —No sé si deberíamos, Baek.

 —Yeol, ¿estás consciente de cómo  estaba Sehun? ¿No crees que deberíamos saber qué pasa?

 —Sí, pero–

 —Pero nada, Chanyeol... Lee la carta.

 —E-esta bien, Baek.

Pusieron la carta sobre la mesa y Chanyeol deslizó sus dedos.

 —Dice: Hola, soy Minseok... probablemente no me conozcas, aunque yo a ti si.

_Salí con Luhan hace tres años. Nos conocimos en el trabajo, verás, soy escritor. Luhan fotógrafo, aunque eso ya lo sabes. Ambos trabajábamos en una revista, no en la que Luhan trabaja actualmente. Nos encargaron un número a ambos y empezamos a trabajar en él. Yo recién había perdido a mi madre y a Luhan le encanta experimentar con cosas rotas, con personas rotas. Siente un gran interés por las personas desdichadas y que han sido aplastadas por las desgracias de la vida, personas como yo, como tú. Hace un año y medio, nos formalizamos e iniciamos una relación, cabe mencionar que fui yo quien le hizo la gran pregunta a Luhan porque, él es un hombre que prefiere tener sexo una noche y dejarte el día siguiente, acaba de hacerlo. No quiero aburrirte con un melodrama, pero me fui del país debido a una pelea que tuve con Luhan, una pelea en la cual te mencionó. Regresé a Corea del Sur hace unos cuantos meses, traté de comunicarme con él, pero una chica del trabajo me dijo que estaba en una cita con su novio, tú. No te mentiré, estuve vigilándolos por un tiempo. Escuchaba una que otra conversación, y fue cuando me enteré que irías a la casa de un amigo y estarías allí una semana. ¿Crees que perdería mi oportunidad? Hablé con Luhan la noche que regresó a casa después de dejarte. Comimos ramen, y antes de irme, lo besé. ¿Dicen que aquellas cosas que aprendes bien no se olvidan, cierto? Pues déjame contarte que nunca olvidé como hace que gritara mi nombre, que pidiera más de mí. ¿Sabes que le encanta? Que le digan lo bien que luce. Y es porque en verdad luce bien, lástima que tú no puedas verlo. Y en verdad hubiera querido que estuvieras allí. Lo que me hubiera prendido el tener a alguien presente que no puede verme coger a su novio. Y vaya si no se veía bien Luhan corriéndose, siento mucho que nunca puedas verlo._

_-Minseok_

 —¡Voy a matarlo! ¡Voy a matarlos a ambos!

 —¡Baekhyun, calla! Despertarás a Sehun.

 —¡Pero Channie! No puedo creer que él haya sido capaz de eso.

 —Lo sé, Baek pe–

—No, Chanyeol... Sehun en verdad ama a ese idiota, y él en serio la ha cagado.

 —¿Y qué quieres hacer, Baekhyun? ¡No podemos "matarlos" como dices!

 —No me importa, mañana iremos a traer las cosas de Sehun.

 

* * *

 

Y así fue. En la mañana, Baekhyun y Chanyeol dejaron en casa a un Sehun aún durmiendo y fueron a la casa de Luhan.

Al tocar el timbre, fueron recibidos por una voz ronca y cansada que articuló un simple, "pase, está abierto."

Los ojos de Baekhyun se agrandaron al ver un suelo lleno de latas vacías de cerveza, un plato probablemente para ensalada lleno de colillas de cigarros y una mesa cubierta por botellas. Su mirada escaneo el lugar en busca de Luhan, a quien encontró debajo del piano, aferrándose a una fotografía.

 —Chanyeol, quédate aquí —le dijo a su novio, quien solo asintió, y entró a la casa.

 —¡¿Baekhyun?! ¿En dónde está Sehun? —dijo mientras buscaba con su mirada a su chico rubio.

Baekhyun se agachó y lo vio a los ojos, no preocupándose por ocultar el odio y asco que le causaba.

 —¿Le ha pasado algo? —Y trató de levantarse del suelo, aunque le fue inútil, estaba demasiado ebrio para mantener el equilibrio. —¡Baekhyun! ¡¿EN DÓNDE ESTÁ SEHUN?!

 —Sehun, —empezó Baekhyun lentamente —está en casa de Chanyeol, donde se quedará por un buen rato. Vengo a traer sus cosas. 

Y con esto empezó a caminar en dirección a la recámara, tomando lo que creía conveniente y metiéndolo en una bolsa que llevaba.

 —No, nono —decía Luhan mientras trataba de detener a Baekhyun. —¡No puedes llevarte sus cosas! ¡No puedes llevártelo! —gritaba mientras jalaba sus cabellos, tratando de hacer entrar en razón al joven. 

—¿Qué no puedo? ¡Yo no he sido quien se acuesta con otro hombre cuando está oficialmente con alguien más! ¡Yo no he sido quien le ha roto el corazón a la única persona quien probablemente lo ha amado en la vida! ¡Yo no he sido un fotógrafo estúpido que ha dejado que algo pasajero arruinara lo mejor que le ha sucedido en la vida! ¡Así que sí, sí puedo llevarme sus cosas, y no, no me lo estoy llevando, tú fuiste quien lo dejó irse en el momento en que tus labios besaron a ese hombre!

Y con esto Baekhyun terminó de empacar lo que pudo y lo dejó en el auto, Luhan siguiéndolo mientras trataba de mantenerse en pie.

 —Lo amo, Baekhyun. En verdad lo hago.

Baekhyun no volteaba a verlo, sentía que si lo hacía, terminaría en la cárcel por homicidio.

Fue entonces cuando Chanyeol dijo, 

 —Luhan, ¿sabes escribir en Braille?

Luhan apenas podía recordar una conversación que él y Sehun tuvieron sobre el tema.

— _Luhan, ¿por qué no aprendes Braille? Podrías escribirme algo alguna vez._  
_—Puedo hablarte, Sehun._  
_—Lo sé, hyung. Pero hay cosas que son mejor no decirlas._  
_—De cualquier manera, Sehun... No aprenderé Braille, así que déjalo._

 —Yo... No, Chanyeol. No sé escribir en Braille.

 —Tal vez es momento que aprendas, porque estoy seguro que no podrás comunicarte de otra forma con Sehun.

Se lograba escuchar a un furioso Baekhyun en el auto gritando, "¡Déjalo, Yeol! ¡Todo esto ha sido su culpa!"

Chanyeol ignoró los gritos del chico y le dedicó una sonrisa a Luhan. Luego le susurró,

 —Todavía tengo mi fe en ti, a pesar de todo esto. Por favor no hagas que la pierda.

Luhan se quedó pasmado en el jardín frente a la casa mientras veía el auto desaparecer en la distancia. ¿Y ahora que haría?

 

 


	4. Capítulo cuatro

_[Bach — Cello Suite No.1 in G Major](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DwHpDOWhkGk) _

_Click, click, click._

Tres horas después, la carta estaba lista para enviarse. No había sido fácil, había practicado con Chanyeol por semanas. Ambos ocultándolo de Baekhyun. 

Todos los días, Chanyeol se despedía de Sehun en la mañana, diciéndole que tenía asuntos que atender, a lo que el chico le respondía con un "Está bien, Yeol, ten cuidado". Tomaba el autobús hasta la casa de Luhan y practicaban escribir en Braille dos o tres horas.

 —Sigo sin entender por qué haces esto, Chanyeol.

 —Porque amo a Sehun.

 —Pero yo lo he lastimado... No creo que esto esté correcto.

 —Luhan, —empezó mientras tomaba sus manos entre las suyas, —nunca he visto a Sehun, y tampoco te he visto a ti. Tampoco he visto a Baekhyun, pero puedo asegurarte que sé cuando el amor es verdadero. Conozco a mi mejor amigo y sé que te ama. Y sé que tú también lo amas a él. Y también sé que si le demuestras que lo que sucedió fue un error, Sehun te perdonará.

 —Hablas como si en verdad lo creyeras.

 —Es porque lo sé, Luhan. Ahora, ¿está la carta terminada?

 —Sí, aunque creo que necesito un trago...

 —¡Nada de alcohol, Luhan! Recuerda que escribiste que vas a cambiar por él, no más autodestrucción.

 —Está bien, lo entiendo... Oye, Chanyeol...

 —¿Sí?

 —Gracias.

 —No hay de qué.

 

* * *

 

"No creo poder hacer esto," pensaba el castaño. Era demasiado difícil, se arrepentía con todas sus fuerzas no haber tomado las clases que su abuelo siempre le ofrecía; habían demasiadas cosas de las cuales se arrepentía en ese instante, aunque no tenía caso dejarse llevar por los recuerdos del pasado. 

Tenía que arreglar más de algo, tenía que recuperar a quien en verdad valía la pena. Dejó de lado las partituras para ir por su portátil, de seguro había algún tutorial en YouTube que le salvaría la vida. Sentía que el tiempo no le sería suficiente si quería aprender la melodía para antes de Navidad.

Dio click en el navegador y escribió el nombre junto con las palabras "tutorial fácil para principiantes", un tal Zhang Yixing había subido un video de lo que buscaba. "Si haces que toque el piano, Yixing, te amaré de por vida."

 

* * *

 

 —Deberías de comer algo, cariño —dijo Baekhyun con ceño fruncido mientras acercaba los palillos a los labios de Sehun, —no has tocado tu comida en toda la cena.

—No tengo hambre.

 —Sehun... —inició Baekhyun.

 —Déjalo, Baek —le dijo Chanyeol.

 —No, no lo "dejaré", —respondió Baekhyun mientras dejaba los palillos en la mesa y hacía comillas con sus dedos a pesar de que sus acompañantes no podían verlo. —No lo dejaré por el simple hecho que Sehun tiene que comer algo, —dirigió su mirada al pálido chico sentado a su lado —tienes que demostrarle a ese idiota que no lo necesitas... ¡porque no lo haces! Si él decidió acostarse con el tal Minseok, entonces... que... ¡que se lo folle! Pero no tienes por qué estar deprimido cariño, nada de eso. Ha sido su culpa, tú no tienes por qué estar lamentando nada... El peso de su ego y vanidad es demasiado para él. ¡Que lo vean mil hombres más! ¡Que ellos le digan que luce espectacular mientras se acuesta con todos el– el peso de sus palabras cayó justo cuando escuchó los sollozos del chico haciéndose más fuertes con cada sílaba que pronunciaba, su pecho moviéndose erráticamente y su respiración entrecortándose. —Cariño, yo... —Sehun se levantó de la mesa; Baekhyun trató de tomarlo del brazo, pero Sehun logró zafarse de su agarre y se dirigió a su habitación en la casa de Chanyeol.

 —Baek, te dije que lo dejaras.

Baekhyun posó su vista, sorprendido, en su novio. Decir que estaba molesto no era suficiente.

 —¿Qué estás tramando, Park Chanyeol? ¿Qué acaso no ves que la criatura ha tenido suficiente?

 —Baekhyun, he hablado con Luhan y–

 —No menciones su nombre mientras yo esté presente, —interumpió Baekhyun.

 —Bien, —le respondió Chanyeol, haciendo evidente su exasperación, —he hablado con él, me ha explicado muchas cosas. Baek, él en verdad ama a Sehun, ¿no crees que si yo supiera que es una farsa lo detendría? ¡Es mi mejor amigo, por el amor de Dios! No quiero nada menos que su felicidad... y aunque me duela aceptarlo, si Sehun necesita sufrir, debe hacerlo. Si no quiere comer, o salir o dejar de escuchar las mismas piezas de música clásica todo el día, no podemos detenerlo. Es su vida, Baek, entiendo que te preocupes por él, entiendo que te recuerda a Su–

—No menciones su nombre, —interrumpió de nuevo.

 —Bien, entiendo que te recuerde a él, sé que la situación se te hace similar... pero Sehun no es la misma persona que tú cuando tenías diecisiete años, —le dedicó una sonrisa ladeada a su novio —mi amigo sabrá si quiere devuelta al chico o no, solo él puede decidir perdonarlo.

Baekhyun recordó aquella experiencia y reconoció que Chanyeol tenía razón, Sehun no era él; pero le recordaba a una versión más joven de él mismo, tal vez era por su personalidad, se veía como un joven demasiado cansado de ser apartado; un chico frágil, lo que le recordaba a la carta de Minseok... "si le interesan tanto las personas rotas, yo mismo puedo romperle la cara a ese idiota," pensaba. 

Aunque su novio tenía razón, Sehun debía tomar sus propias decisiones... pero en Luhan estaba arruinar las cosas de nuevo para tener seguro un viaje corto directo al infierno, eso se lo había prometido a sí mismo.

 

* * *

 

La carta llegó un jueves. 

Había llovido toda la noche y la mañana estaba fría. Hacían falta solo dos semanas para Navidad. Los tres jóvenes se encontraban conversando mientras acababan el desayuno. Fue Baekhyun quien cuando terminó de recoger la mesa, se puso su abrigo y decidió salir por el correo.

En el pequeño buzón plateado se encontraban unos cuantos sobres, posiblemente con propaganda e información de servicios, y una especie de sobre gigante café cerrado de manera inexperta con cinta adhesiva. 

Por el grosor, era obvio que contenía más que una carta. En el frente tenía solamente "Oh Sehun" escrito con tinta negra, un pedazo de papel un poco más grueso y de color crema con unos relieves, Braille. El joven asumió que eso era lo que Chanyeol tenía planeado con el otro tipo para ver si las cosas entre ambos podían mejorar. Tomó todo entre sus manos y regresó a la casa.

 —¡Sehun, tienes correo! —alzó la voz al no ver al rubio sentado en el sofá.

Cabizbajo y con una sábana alrededor de su cuerpo, Sehun bajó las escaleras hasta hallar la mesa del comedor y tomó asiento.

Baekhyun posó una mano en su hombro y tomó asiento a su lado, 

—Hay una pequeña tarjeta aquí, está escrita en Braille, —y acercó la mano del menor para que este pudiera leerla.

Inmediatamente contuvo el aliento, tal vez, a lo mejor era una broma.

 —¿P-puedes abrirlo por mí, hyung? —le preguntó a Baekhyun con voz rasposa y temblorosa.

 —Claro, cariño, —le respondió.

Con mucho cuidado, quitó la cinta adhesiva de color marrón y prosiguió a sacar todo lo que contenía la especie de bolsa o sobre. El contenido constaba en aproximadamente unas 25 hojas gruesas con centenares de pequeños puntos resaltados. Había también una fotografía, aunque Baekhyun creyó que era algo ilógico, pero deslizó su mano y encontró que esta también tenía pequeños relieves. Introdujo de nuevo su mano en el sobre y encontró un reproductor mp3 que mostraba haber sido usado demasiadas veces, y por último una pequeña rama.

Había también una breve nota, esta estaba escrita con tinta negra, Baekhyun instantáneamente supo que era para él.

_Por favor, Baekhyun. No le digas a Sehun lo que contiene el sobre... Déjalo todo a su alcance, pero no le nombres los objetos. Sé que no merezco tu ayuda, pero en verdad quiero hacer las cosas bien esta vez... Por favor, sólo esta vez._

_-Luhan_

 

 —Dejaré todo en la mesa, ¿está bien?  
 _—_ Sí, claro. Gracias, Baekhyun, —fue la respuesta del chico.

"Espero estar haciendo lo correcto," pensaba mientras se dirigía a la habitación de Chanyeol.

Decir que Sehun estaba nervioso era poco. Había esperado meses por alguna señal de Luhan, lo extrañaba, a pesar de lo que había hecho. Su mente la mayoría de las noches se centraba en el contenido de la carta de Minseok, "es una lástima que nunca puedas verlo," recordaba. Vaya si no dolía, vaya si no era cierto. 

Sehun añoraba ver los ojos de su amado de nuevo, se reprimía todos los días no haberlos visto lo suficiente, no quedársele viendo embobado como lo hacía siempre Luhan con él desde que se conocieron. ¿Habría alguna forma de retroceder el tiempo? Sabía que no había doctor en el planeta que le devolviera la vista, y que las posibilidades de viajar tiempo atrás eran nulas. Pero eso no evitaba las lágrimas derramadas todas las noches, eso no evitaba su dolor en el centro de su pecho. 

Siempre que pensaba en no ser capaz de ver a Luhan, sentía como si el aire fuese no solo arrebatado, pero también el oxígeno ignorado por sus pulmones; esa sensación de incompetencia le hacía sentir que todo a su alrededor se hacía más pequeño con el paso de los segundos, y el no poder ver y asegurarse que no era así lo perturbaba aún más.

Puso sus manos en la mesa y lo primero que sintió fue una pequeña montaña de hojas gruesas, las conocía; guardaba esas hojas en una pequeña caja debajo de su cama y las usaba para mandar cartas al centro de no videntes y a Chanyeol. En efecto, las hojas tenían su contenido escrito en Braille. 

Deslizando las yemas de sus dedos, leyó el contenido de las primeras cinco hojas. Luego buscó la fotografía que Luhan mencionaba en la extensa carta. Deslizó sus dedos sobre ella también, y sintió las lágrimas formándose en sus ojos. Siguió leyendo la carta, no se detenía. Dejaba que sus lágrimas recorrieran su camino desde sus ojos, que pasearan por sus mejillas y finalmente se perdieran después de su cuello. 

Fue cuando llegó a la página 15 que buscó el reproductor, solo había una canción en él. Luhan lo conocía bien después de todo. Al llegar al final, Sehun tomó la rama entre sus manos y la acercó a su pecho. Había perdido la noción si alguien estaba presente en el hogar, había desistido de contener los sollozos.

Mientras desde el marco de la puerta, un Baekhyun lo observaba detalladamente. Se preguntaba qué hubiera pasado si Suho hubiese hecho algo como eso; sin duda alguna, Baekhyun lo hubiera perdonado, pero entonces no hubiera conocido a Chanyeol... No cabía la menor duda que se sabe cuando el amor realmente es verdadero.

Esa noche, Sehun terminó toda su comida en la cena, y antes de acostarse, leyó nuevamente la extensa carta de Luhan, tomó el reproductor y se durmió escuchando el concierto para cello de Bach.

 

* * *

 

El castaño paseaba sus manos por su cabello y halaba de las puntas en seña de frustración. ¿Qué haría si no se aparecía? No lo culpaba, es verdad, pero parte de él en serio deseaba volverle a ver. 

Volver a rodearlo con sus brazos, sentir su corazón frente al suyo. Deseaba describirle de nuevo películas románticas, posicionar su cabeza en el lugar exacto donde su cuello besaba sus hombros. 

Más que besarlo deseaba sostener su mano y entrelazar sus dedos. Lo necesitaba, se daba cuenta de ello y no lo negaba, ni lo negaría nunca más si él decidía volver. Dejaría todo, se lo había dejado claro en la carta, dejaría sus vicios, su vanidad, todo lo malo de su vida si él regresaba a casa. 

Y solo esperaba que lo hiciera... que accediera a verse en aquel parque detrás de la estación de buses.

 

* * *

 

Tres días para Navidad y Sehun no podía cerrar su mente en eso. 

Sería la segunda Navidad después de conocer a Luhan... ¿habría decorado la casa sin él allí para presionarlo? ¿Se levantará temprano y hacer café? ¿Dormirá en la cama y tal vez... abrace su almohada tratando de encontrar su aroma en ella? Necesitaba saberlo. 

Había repasado demasiadas veces la carta, pero quería escuchar aquellas palabras en su voz. Quería cerciorarse que no estaba soñando, que no estaba inventando todo aquello.

Tomó su abrigo beige, su bufanda y gorro rojo. Puso su mochila en su hombro y se despidió de sus amigos. Baekhyun ofreció llevarlo, pero Sehun se rehusó a causarle molestia, decidió tomar el autobús y llegar por su cuenta.

 

* * *

 

Luhan no podía estar más nervioso ni porque se lo propusiera. Sus manos sudaban a pesar de la baja temperatura y las piernas le temblaban. No hacía más que esperar lo mejor pero prepararse para lo peor. Frotó sus manos para crear calor y no podía dejar de mover sus piernas. Contaba los segundos que pasaban frente a él, como si se burlaran de su pena.

Empezaba a anochecer, pero eso no le impidió a su corazón acelerarse cuando vio esa bufanda roja. Sentía todo como un deja vù. Trató de correr hacia él, pero sus piernas parecían no responderle. Su respiración se había quedado atrapada en su garganta. Sehun estaba caminando hacia él, con gafas oscuras sobre el puente de su nariz, su mochila sobre su hombro izquierdo y su bastón blanco en su mano derecha. 

Fue justo cuando su bastón hizo un _click_ contra sus zapatos cuando Luhan logró dar un paso para luego caer frente a Sehun.

 —No llores, hyung, —fueron las primeras palabras de Sehun al escuchar sollozos y sentir los pequeños brazos del mayor abrazar sus tobillos. —¿Has perdido el autobús?

 —Sehun, yo... —fue todo lo que Luhan logró decir entre sollozos.

El rubio dejó su bastón a su lado mientras se agachaba para estar junto a Luhan, tomó sus manos entre las suyas antes de decirle, 

 —Aunque te ves tierno siempre, no me gusta verte llorar, Lu.

Luhan lo vio desconcertado, ¿en verdad estaba escuchando a Sehun decir esas palabras o era todo obra de su corazón roto? Sus dudas se disiparon en el instante en el que vio las comisuras de los labios de aquel chico formar una leve sonrisa.

 —Te extrañé demasiado, Hun... Ha sido lo peo– fue interrumpido por Sehun.

 —Lu... ¿podemos seguir esta charla en casa? Tengo mucho frío.

Luhan de nuevo se quedó pasmado.

 —¿C-casa?

 —Sí, regresemos a casa. 

Luhan sonrió, porque aquella construcción no era un hogar sin Sehun en ella.

 —C-claro, a casa, —murmuró mientras le daba el bastón a Sehun y se ponían ambos en pie.

 Luhan iba a empezar a caminar cuando vio que Sehun sostenía su brazo y lo hizo acercarse a él para darle un beso en la mejilla. Luhan no pudo evitar el sonrojo por ambos, el gesto y la sorpresa.

 —Tú eres el guía.

 

* * *

 

 —La verdad pensé que tendría que leerlo por ti, me sorprendiste.

 —Sí, recuerdo muy bien lo que dije... y lo siento, Sehun.

 —No te preocupes, hyung. Feliz Navidad.

 —Feliz Navidad a ti también, Hun. Tengo... tengo tu regalo listo, aunque no sé en verdad si resultará.

 —Vamos, Lu. Estoy seguro que me encantará.

 —Yo... Okay, e-está bien. Siéntate justo aquí. —Luhan había acercado un sillón pequeño al piano, guiando a Sehun por lo hombros, logró que se sentara, él tomando asiento en el banco frente al gran instrumento. Había practicado por meses, estaba seguro que de las tres millones de visitas que tenía el video de Yixing, al menos dos millones habían sido de él. 

Sus manos sudaban y temblaban más que nunca.

Hizo el intento por aclararse la voz, 

 —¿Sehun?

 —¿Sí, Luhan?

 —Por favor no te enojes si no sale bien.

Sehun rió un poco, 

—Lu... seguiré aquí aunque las cosas salgan mal.

Tal vez había sido la elección de palabras, o el tono con el que Sehun las había pronunciado, lo que le dejó más que claro a Luhan que no se refería únicamente a su regalo.

Respiró hondo y puso sus manos sobre las teclas. Respiró una vez más y cuando estaba justo a punto de presionar la primera tecla, escuchó la risa de aquel chico.

 —Hyung, suenas demasiado nervioso... ¿no irás a pedirme matrimonio o algo así, verdad?

Los ojos de Luhan se abrieron como platos, 

 —N-no, Sehun... Dios, es solo que–

 —No estés nervioso, soy solo yo.

 —Sí, está bien.

"Solo eres el chico que me ha robado el sueño desde que te conocí, aquel que siempre está en mi mente y podría considerarlo como el único y verdadero amor de mi vida, solo eres tú, Sehun," pensó el castaño.

Luhan puso de nuevo sus manos sobre las teclas y contó hasta tres; inmediatamente sus dedos presionaron las teclas y trató de recordar el orden correcto. 

Decir que cometió unos cuantos errores sería mentir, pero a los oídos del menor, era la mejor interpretación de Yiruma que alguien jamás había hecho. 

Al terminar la pieza y mencionar un leve "Feliz Navidad, Hun," Luhan cerró sus ojos, esperando lo peor. Grande fue su sorpresa al sentir unas manos en su cuello y unos labios sobre los de él.

 —Gracias, Luhan. Ha sido el mejor regalo.

 —Feliz navidad, Sehun.

 —Feliz Navidad, Luhan.

 

* * *

 

En aquel parque detrás de la estación de autobuses se encuentra ese árbol. 

Esta primavera, ese árbol sigue creciendo sin una pequeña rama. Sus hojas se ven verdes aunque un poco más delgadas. Cualquiera que lo viera, sabe que hace su intento de seguir adelante, de seguir siendo el soporte de un joven que día con día perdía el autobús, aunque este ya no llegue todos los días; aunque dicho joven no sea capaz de verlo de nuevo. 

En aquel parque detrás de la estación de autobuses se encuentra esa banca. 

Esta primavera, esa banca sigue estando de pie más fuerte que nunca. Ha sido respaldo de un joven curioso y trabajador, ha soportado la misma canción por largos periodos de tiempo y una que otra lágrima.

En aquella pequeña casa cerca de las afueras de la ciudad, dos jóvenes comparten un beso de buenas noches y se acomodan en la cama para dormir. No se preocupan por el tiempo, no hay nada que importe más que la pequeña motita que Luhan sopla de las pestañas de Sehun. No hay nada más importante que calor que emana el cuerpo del pequeño. 

 

¿Y qué, en este universo, sería más importante que lo real?

 

 


	5. Capítulo cinco

_[Claude Debussy — Clair de Lune](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CvFH_6DNRCY) _

 —Sehun, Sehun despierta, —la voz del mayor retumbaba en la habitación, pero el menor no quería levantarse. —Vamos Sehun, tienes que ir a probarte el traje.

 —No quiero ir, —dijo el menor, su voz siendo apenas audible bajo la almohada.

 —¿Y qué quieres que le diga a Chanyeol el día de su boda y se de cuenta que tú no asististe?

 —Le puedes decir que... que nunca aprobé su relación con Baekhyun.

 —¡¿Qué?! ¿No lo hiciste?

 —Claro que sí, bobo. Está bien, ya estoy despertando.

Luhan rió nerviosamente he hizo que su novio se diera una ducha rápida para llegar a tiempo a la cita programada.

Al llegar al lugar, fueron atendidos por un chico de aproximadamente su edad, su placa revelaba el nombre de Kim Jongin, era un joven apuesto y tez bronceada. 

 —¿Ya te habían tomado medidas, Sehun? —preguntó el chico.

 —Sí, venimos por el traje.

 —Oh, sí... Ya he encontrado el pedido. Está bien, síganme.

Los tres jóvenes se dirigieron a los vestidores, Jongin con el traje en mano. Se lo dio a Luhan quien le dio las gracias y entró en el vestidor junto a Sehun para ayudarlo.

 —Luhan, ¿cómo sé que no me veo ridículo con esto? —preguntó Sehun mientras Luhan batallaba un poco con la corbata.

—Bien, ¿confías en mí, no es así?

 —Claro, hyung.

 —Entonces sabrás, Hun, que te ves espectacular.

 —¿Y bien? —dijo Jongin fuera de los vestidores.

—Vamos Hun, —dijo el castaño dejando su brazo en el aire para que Sehun lo tomara.

Salieron de los vestidores y Jongin observó a Sehun detenidamente; Luhan lo notó y a pesar que sabía que el chico estaba haciendo su trabajo, una pequeña oleada de celos lo invadió... estaba a punto de reclamarle cuando observó un anillo de compromiso abrazando su dedo.

 —¿Cuándo es? —preguntó mientras señalaba su mano.

 —Oh, —Jongin rió nerviosamente, —enero 13 del próximo año. Mi prometido es doctor, solo esperamos que ese día no hayan emergencias que atender. 

Luhan notó un tenue carmesí abriéndose paso en las mejillas del chico; lo dejaban tranquilo el que estuviera comprometido, pero el hecho que fuera con un hombre no desvanecía su oleada de celos.

Después que Jongin estuviera completamente seguro de las medidas y todo estuviera en orden, Sehun regresó al vestidor por su ropa, ambos le dieron las gracias al joven y decidieron ir a comer algo.

 

* * *

 

Luhan se encontraba revelando las fotografías para el siguiente número de la revista, trabajar por tanto tiempo lo tenía exhausto.

 —Sabes, Lu; Baekhyun ha visto tu trabajo y dice que le encantaría que tú seas el fotógrafo el día de su boda, —dijo Sehun mientras se recostaba en el marco de la puerta del cuarto oscuro. 

Luhan dio un pequeño respingo antes de verlo y contestarle.

 —¿En serio él ha dicho eso? Pensé que me odiaba.

Sehun rió. 

 —No te odia, está en el proceso de aceptación.

 —No sabía que eso tomara tanto tiempo.

Sehun rió de nuevo.

 —Debes saber, Luhan... Baekhyun tenía un novio llamado Suho, era el "amor de su vida" —dijo mientras hacía comillas con sus manos en el aire, —y le fue infiel. Es un tema delicado con él... pero está en el proceso de olvidarlo, después de todo, el verdadero amor de su vida es Channie.

 —Oh, —dijo Luhan pensativo, —eso tiene mucho sentido. Pero... jamás he tomado fotografías en una boda, Sehun.

 —Estoy seguro que lo harás bien.

 —¿Por qué te escuchas tan decidido?

 —¿Tal vez porque ya le he dicho que lo harás? —Sehun rió y trato de escapar lo más rápido posible, pero Luhan tenía la ventaja de tener dos ojos, lo que no le impidió alcanzarlo para atacarlo con pequeños besos en sus mejillas.

 

* * *

 

 —¡Chanyeol! ¿Cómo te sientes? —le preguntó un entusiasmado Sehun a su amigo por teléfono.

Luhan podía observarlo desde la puerta de su habitación, el rubio se encontraba sentado en el sofá.

Sehun rió y una pequeña sonrisa se abrió paso en los labios del mayor.

 —¿En serio? ¡Vamos, es tu sueño!

No lograba escuchar lo que decía Chanyeol al otro lado de la línea, pero trataba de entender únicamente con los diálogos de su novio.

 —¡Quisiera imaginarme lo que se siente! ... ¿Qué? ... ¡No! ... No hemos hablado de eso ... ¡Chanyeol! —Luhan notó como las mejillas de Sehun se enrojecían con vigorosidad y bajaba su tono de voz antes de responderle,

 —Sé que llevamos dos años saliendo, pero no hemos hablado de casarnos, Chanyeol. No quiero ser yo quien saque el tema y tener que ser rechazado... 

Sehun siguió charlando con su amigo mientras que Luhan quedó absorto en sus pensamientos sobre lo que había dicho Sehun.

¿Casarse? Había imaginado una vida completa con Sehun, es verdad. Pero había algo, una sensación extraña dentro de él... algo que le decía que no era posible, como si el destino mismo lo dudara.

 

* * *

 

 —Sehun...

 —¿Sí, Lu?

 —¿Por qué han decidido Baekhyun y Chanyeol casarse a finales de diciembre?

 —Dicen que es cuando la temperatura baja... también porque creo que se conocieron por esas fechas, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

 —Es solo que... no lo sé. Solo me lo preguntaba.

 —Oh, está bien, —dijo Sehun mientras subía las sábanas blancas y ponía su cabeza en el pecho de Luhan.

 —Oye, Hun... 

 —¿Sí, Lu?

Luhan rodeó el cuerpo del chico en sus brazos y lo apretó un poco.

 —¿En qué mes te gustaría casarte?

Sehun sintió toda su sangre volverse hielo, ¿en verdad Luhan estaba preguntando eso?

 —Y-yo... M-me gustaría... N-n... Marzo... en la playa.

 —¿Una boda en la playa? —preguntó asombrado Luhan, una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

 —S-Sí... una boda en la playa, con luces y un gran pastel.

 —Eso suena muy bien, Hun.

 —¿Q-qué hay de ti, Lu?

Luhan tenía su respuesta desde hacía un tiempo.

 —Mientras seas tú a quien bese en el altar, puede ser donde sea, en cualquier momento, Hun.

Y con esto, le dio un beso en la coronilla y lo abrazó con más fuerza.

 

* * *

 

Habían ciertas ventajas de tener una casa de un solo nivel. Una de ellas era el poder subir al techo con ayuda de las tuberías.

Era de noche, ambos jóvenes se encontraban sobre una manta en la cima de su hogar. Sehun fue quien rompió el contacto sobre sus labios para hablarle a Luhan.

 —Hyung...

 —¿Sí, Hun? —le dijo mientras tomaba su barbilla entre sus dedos índice y pulgar y plantar otro beso en sus labios.

 —Cuenta cuantas estrellas hay en el cielo para mí.

 —¿Quieres que cuente las estrellas?

 —Sí, por favor.

 —Está bien, Hun.

Acomodó al menor a su lado y se recostaron, Luhan con un brazo bajo el cuello de Sehun y el otro bajo su propia cabeza.

 —Empezaré a contarlas desde la derecha, ¿está bien?

 —Sí, hyung.

Luhan trató de contarlas sin que se le escapara alguna. Habían tantas esa noche, que por un momento pensó que Sehun lo sabía. No había visto una noche tan estrellada como aquella.

Sehun se reacomodó en el pecho del mayor y con cuidado, metió sus manos bajo la camisa blanca de Luhan, trazando pequeños círculos.

El castaño respiró de manera entrecortada antes de seguir contando las estrellas.

Sehun después procedió a darle pequeños besos a Luhan en su clavícula, haciendo pequeñas pausas para succionar un poco la piel suave de su cuello.

Fue cuando Sehun movió su pierna y su rodilla se deslizó por un breve instante contra la entrepierna de Luhan, que este paró de contar y le preguntó,

 —¿Qué estás haciendo, Sehun?

El menor se detuvo y le dio un beso en los labios, aunque no respondió a la pregunta.

Luhan entonces le dijo que ya eran casi las tres de la madrugada, que deberían bajar.  
Sehun únicamente asintió y ambos regresaron a la habitación.

 —¿Vas a explicarme que estabas haciendo allá arriba? —le preguntó Luhan con humor.

 —Y-yo... —Sehun podía sentir el calor en sus mejillas y la vergüenza en todo su cuerpo.

Luhan sacudió su cabeza y tomó el rostro del menor entre sus manos,

 —¿Crees que vamos a un buen ritmo? —le preguntó mientras con sus dedos alejaba unos cuantos cabellos de su cara.

 —Q-quisiera ir un poco más rápido... —dijo el menor, con rubí en las mejillas y el corazón casi saliéndosele del pecho.

 —¿Me dirás que me detenga si eso quieres, cierto? —Luhan lo veía fijamente.

—Sí, hyung, —fue la apenas audible respuesta del rubio.

Ambos se recostaron entonces y Luhan tomó las manos de Sehun y las puso bajo su camisa como lo estaban en el techo. Le dio un beso en los labios y mordió su labio inferior antes de susurrarle en el oído,

 —Sigue haciendo lo que hacías.

Sehun comenzó a trazar círculos en el pecho del mayor mientras llenaba su cuello de leves manchas rojas. Luhan lo sostenía, una mano enredándose en los cabellos del chico y la otra haciendo su camino también debajo de su camiseta.

Sehun entonces se sentó a horcajadas sobre el abdomen de Luhan, quien poniendo sus manos en sus caderas, lo empujó un poco más abajo. Luego tomó su cuello y lo acercó a él, dándole un beso húmedo en los labios mientras acercaba su mano al elástico de los bóxers de Sehun.

 

El menor seguía con sus manos recorriendo el pecho de Luhan, cuando sintió una mano fría sobre su miembro; todo él se estremeció al contacto, y cuando sintió la fricción de la mano de Luhan de arriba a abajo en él, un gemido se escapó de sus labios, haciendo prominente el bulto bajo él...

 

Eran las las seis de la mañana con quince minutos cuando Luhan despertó y notó que Sehun no estaba junto a él en la cama. Su pánico creciente se calmó cuando escuchó música proveniente de la sala. 

Se puso la parte inferior de su pijama y salió del cuarto, encontrándose con un Sehun frente al piano, tocando una versión más triste y profunda de el Lago de los Cisnes.

Decidió acercarse, se sentó sobre el instrumento y observaba a su novio intensamente. Llevaba puesta su camisa blanca y su pijama, su cabello desordenado y sus dedos moviéndose sobre las teclas no le daba paso a las dudas de que él era un ángel... 

'un ángel a quien te has entregado en cuerpo y alma' se dijo a sí mismo. Luhan sintió sus mejillas calentarse y tal vez algo más, sacudió su cabeza y se dedicó a ver a ese hombre que ahora era suyo, y que haría suyo frente a todos sus conocidos el siguiente marzo; estaba seguro de ello.

 

* * *

 

 —¿En serio tenemos que salir? ¿No podemos quedarnos acá?

 —Tú lo has dicho, Hun... no podemos, —dijo un Luhan sonriente.

 —Y aparte, hemos estado en esta cama todo el día... No es que no me guste, eh... me encanta, —dijo Luhan mientras besaba todo el rostro de Sehun. —Pero tenemos que hacer un par de cosas muy importantes.

 —Está bien, hyung... ¿Pero podemos comprar helado antes de venir a casa de regreso?

 —Chocolate, está bien Hun.

Sehun juntó sus manos y le dio un beso en la punta de la nariz a Luhan.

Ambos salieron en el auto, el primer destino fue comprar el líquido revelador para las fotografías, luego hicieron una pequeña pausa en una joyería, aunque Luhan le dijo a Sehun que necesitaba pasar a su oficina en el trabajo. 

La jovencita en el mostrador le dio la pequeña caja negra a Luhan quien le agradeció.

 

La noche los alcanzó rápido y pasaron al auto servicio de una heladería para comprar todo un galón de helado de chocolate. Sehun rió como un niño pequeño y le dio un beso en los labios a Luhan.

 

Ambos iban compartiendo pequeños "te amo" en diferentes idiomas cuando el semáforo dio verde.

 

Ambos estaban sonriendo cuando Luhan presionó el acelerador para llegar a casa.

 

Luhan volteó a ver a Sehun cuando vio la gran luz detrás de él.

 

Y Luhan trató de maniobrar el auto, pero ya no había nada más que hacer.

 

El auto giró tres veces antes de detenerse.

 Un dolor enorme estaba presente en el pecho de Luhan por el impacto con el volante, su brazo sintiéndose casi inexistente por tratar de proteger el pecho de Sehun y fallar en el proceso. 

Veía todo de cabeza y fue cuando se dio cuenta que era el auto el que estaba al revés. 

Su mirada buscaba frenéticamente a Sehun, a quien no podía ver a su lado. Con dificultad se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y logró salir del auto, pedazos de vidrio esparcidos por todo el perímetro. Se arrastró, su mano izquierda sosteniendo su brazo derecho, en el camino vio la pequeña caja negra, la tomó y la guardó dentro de su chaqueta, siguió su camino hasta llegar en donde el chico que le había robado todo yacía. 

El oxígeno se quedó atrapado en sus pulmones y hubiera gritado si hubiera podido. Se sentó junto a Sehun, tomó su rostro que tenía una herida en su frente, y pasando su mano sobre su cabello, le dijo,

 —Vamos, Hun... despierta.

Las lágrimas hacían su vista borrosa, sus manos estaban frías. Cerraba los ojos y lo único que sentía era la sensación de arena filtrándose entre sus dedos. 

 —Sehun... Sehunnie... Hun... vamos, abre tus ojos.

Luhan, con manos temblorosas logró sacar de su bolsillo la pequeña caja negra, la abrió y deslizó el pequeño anillo en el dedo del menor...

 —Cásate conmigo, Sehun, —logró apenas susurrar entre el llanto.

Sintió después la mano, aun tibia del chico deslizarse sobre el anillo y rozar la suya. Luhan pasó su mano sobre sus ojos, alejando las lágrimas, y vio a Sehun esbozar una frágil sonrisa. 

_—woo are niin, Luhan._

 —Te amo Sehun, —le dijo Luhan antes de besar sus labios, y aunque el beso tenía un sabor metálico, Luhan decidió ir por un segundo, y después un tercero.

 — _Lu, puedo verte._

Luhan se aferró a la mano del menor en la que había depositado el anillo y alzó su vista a los ojos de su novio, ahora prometido.

 —¿Qué dices, Hun? —le susurró, mientras veía los ojos del rubio abiertos, como si en verdad pudiera verlo...

_—P-puedo verte, en verdad eres tú —_ le dijo Sehun mientras pasaba una mano por el rostro de Luhan.

El sonido de una ambulancia y las luces estaban cerca.

_—520, Luhan. No lo olvides._

 —¿Qué estás diciendo, Hun? La ambulancia está cerca, estaremos bien... estaremos bien.

_—Gracias, Lu... por ser mis ojos, un todo dentro de una nada._

Sehun le sonrió y le dio un último beso.

Los paramédicos corrieron hacia donde se encontraban los jóvenes, tomaron a Luhan y lo llevaron a la ambulancia; Luhan gritaba que lo dejaran, que no lo alejaran de Sehun. Impedían que el castaño saliera corriendo hacia donde estaba hacía unos instantes. Bloqueaban su vista y lo único que podía hacer era preguntarles si estaban atendiendo a su prometido. 

_¿Ya lo están atendiendo? ¡Tienen que verlo! ¡Ayúdenlo a él! Yo puedo esperar, estoy bien... Necesito que él esté bien._ Se movía de lado a lado tratando de encontrar un pequeño agujero entre todos los paramédicos y policías y poder cerciorarse que Sehun estaba bien. 

Fue justo cuando un paramédico se dio la vuelta que pudo ver como un doctor y un policía ponían sobre aquel chico una manta blanca.

No...

No.

¡No!

¡NO!

Él no podía haberse ido, no estaba pasando. 

Luhan corrió hacia él, empujando a todo aquel que le estorbara en el camino por el suspiro de adrenalina. Gritaba y cuando estaba a punto de llegar, un médico lo detuvo. Luhan se quebró entonces, cayó al suelo a pesar que el médico lo sostenía. Sus lágrimas, sollozos y gritos creando una amalgama que nadie deseaba presenciar. 

_Se ha ido. Ya no está aquí._ ¿Qué significa eso? No le hallaba sentido a nada, ¿por qué habían pequeños reflejos de luces en el suelo? ¿Qué hacía allí? ¿Quién era? No podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo. 

Se tumbó boca abajo, sintiendo como cada pequeño pedazo de vidrio se incrustaba en su piel, pero no podía sentir el dolor físico, algo estaba tomando aquel lugar... 

Algo dolía mucho más y no podía hacer nada. Quería sacarse el corazón del pecho, algo desgarraba sus adentros. Veía con una mirada perdida hacia todos lados y no entendía nada... vio un bulto cubierto por una manta blanca y todo regresó a dar vueltas, su mente funcionando como nunca antes.

_Hemos tenido un accidente,_ su mirada buscaba frenéticamente respuestas.

_Sehun y yo, hemos tenido un accidente._

_Sehun está muerto._

_Está muerto._

_Es mi culpa._

_Sehun..._

_Hun..._

Siguió viendo todo y aunque cerraba sus ojos, veía todo de nuevo. 

No quería ver nada más que el rostro del hombre a quien amaba. Sus manos buscaban unas que lo acogieran de vuelta, pero no estaban. Lo único que encontraron fue un pequeño contenedor, _quiero verte, Hun..._ abrió el contenedor y vertió un poco en su mano, ardía demasiado. El médico que lo sostuvo instantes atrás se percató de la escena, sus ojos apenas llegaron a leer la etiqueta cuando trató de alejar la mano del joven de su rostro. 

Luhan gritó del dolor, pero se acercaba un poco a lo que sentía por dentro. El doctor gritó indicaciones, algo sobre limpiarlo, revisar el daño en su mano y su rostro, tener como prioridad su vista.

 

* * *

 

 —Sabes, agradezco que hayas venido, —dijo Baekhyun mientras caminaba junto a Luhan.

 —No nos lo hubiéramos perdido, —fue la respuesta de Luhan.

 —Yo... entiendo que es duro, Luhan, con Chanyeol hemos hablado sobre todo esto.

 —Sí... —fue todo lo que dijo Luhan.

 —Con la ayuda de un amigo de la universidad, Chen, y la ayuda del doctor Kyungsoo, ya hemos pedido el juicio contra el conductor del otro vehículo.

Luhan no dijo nada.

 —¿Si entenderás que no fue tu culpa, verdad cariño? —Baekhyun se detuvo para verlo, pasó su mano por el cabello del castaño y le dijo, —No fue tu culpa, Luhan...

Luhan acomodó sus gafas, antes de asentir apenas unos milímetros.

 —¿Cómo están esos ojos, eh? —preguntó Baekhyun tratando un poco de cambiar el tema.

 —He perdido la vista de mi ojo izquierdo, tengo tal vez un setenta por ciento en el derecho.

 —Oh, —murmuró Baekhyun, —yo no–

Fue interrumpido por Luhan.

 —Sabes Baek, a pesar que él necesitaba ayuda, podía hacer muchas cosas por su cuenta. Era alguien muy listo y cariñoso sin prejuicios. Era un poco bobo y le costaba relacionarse con los demás, era torpe a veces y un poco infantil...  
Y a pesar de todo eso, sigo creyendo que quien estuvo ciego todo este tiempo no fue él, sino yo.

Baekhyun le dedicó una corta sonrisa.

 

* * *

 

 —Escuché que un chico trató de quitarse la vista con líquido revelador de fotografías mientras gritaba el nombre de su amado. ¿Es cierto?

 —Hola, Chanyeol. —Habló Luhan, haciendo espacio para que el joven con orejas grandes tomará asiento junto a él. 

Chanyeol sonrió gigantemente mientras pasaba un brazo por la espalda de Luhan y lo abrazaba fuerte.

 —¿Sigues viendo el árbol?

 —Si no fuera porque yo mismo escuché al oftalmólogo decir que en verdad estás ciego cuando te llevé a tu chequeo, diría que finges y que sí puedes verlo todo, —rió Luhan. 

 —Sí, claro. Oye, ¿compraste el periódico ayer?

 —No. 

 —Baekhyun salió en él, junto a su amigo el abogado y el doctor ese, ganaron el juicio y el señor que manejaba ebrio está ahora en la cárcel. 

 —Es lo que se merece, —fue todo lo que Luhan dijo. 

 —A veces lo escucho, ¿sabes? Sehun... lo escucho hablar sobre cuánto te ama. 

 —Chanyeol, no–

 —Déjame terminar, Luhan... Lo escucho hablar sobre ti y sobre cómo volviste su vida un "todo entre una nada", no paraba de decir eso. No paraba de hablar sobre ti. En verdad te amaba, y lo sigue haciendo. Estoy seguro de ello. 

Luhan sonrió.

 

* * *

 

Hay un chico que se sienta en la misma banca en el parque todos los días y espera perder el autobús. Lleva su cámara y observa un árbol rodeado de pequeñas flores. 

Cuando camina a casa, siempre compra un café pequeño con leche  y lo llena de azúcar, si alguien le pregunta, ahora prefiere los árboles; ve películas y narra detalladamente lo que está pasando, escucha música clásica mientras cierra sus ojos e imagina a un chico rubio tocar el piano.

Ese chico, que pareciera que está perdiendo su vista, recuperó lo que no sabía que tenía, gracias a un chico que perdió muchas cosas, pero ganó una vida inmensa, a pesar de estar ciego...

más bien, a pesar de no ver lo que los demás ven. 

 

 

_fin_


	6. Epílogo (especial)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este pequeño "epílogo" es realmente la idea inicial que tuve sobre este fanfic. Se podría decir que con estas lineas "nació" Blind, me pareció un lindo detalle que darles en agradecimiento a todo el apoyo que he recibido.

El hombre de corta estatura siempre se preguntó como hubiera sido conocerlo en un tiempo diferente, tal vez en un universo alternativo en donde su vista le hubiese sido obsequiada, o en algún otro lugar fuera de los límites del país en el que vivían, donde ningún oscuro y eterno accidente ocurriera. Siempre se preguntó cuántas miradas compartieron, él siendo el observador, desde luego.

 

Cuántas comidas tuvieron... ¿fueron suficientes? Cuántas descripciones, frases, risas, lágrimas... ¿todas valieron la pena? Él siempre pensaba sobre varias cosas, siempre lo hacía. Pero no había ningún día que danzara frente a él, en el que no pensara en aquel chico del cual se había enamorado en una tarde de primavera.

 

Había sido él, el fuerte, ¿suficientemente bueno para él? ¿Hizo todo lo que pudo? Algunos días, cuando los recuerdos inundaban su mente, pero la risa del más joven ensordecía sus sentidos, diría que sí. Otros, cuando la fuerte nostalgia y el arrepentimiento se hacían paso junto con la culpa, él sólo recordaría los momentos en los cuales hizo todo en su alcance para joder lo mejor que había tenido en su vida, todas las mentiras, las lágrimas que cayeron, y aquella voz que amaba gritando, "¿Por qué, hyung? ¿Por qué harías eso?" esos días seguramente lo dejaban llorando sin vergüenza alguna en el suelo, así fuera en su casa, en el supermercado o en la estación de buses.

 

Pequeños fragmentos de recuerdos, de felicidad, tristeza, de amor, no solo hacían su camino por la mente del joven, pero también por su corazón. Tiempo después, eran seguidos por aquella pregunta sin respuesta, "¿por qué?" se sentía sin esperanza.

 

Podía imaginarse a su amado sentado en la mesa, sus piernas colgando, "¿por qué las personas mueren, hyung?" si en verdad trataba, podía verlo allí, sólo necesitaba concentrarse y dejar sus recuerdos avecinarse como las olas del mar. Podía verlo detrás de las botellas de licor que había vaciado ya, las que estaban tiradas sin cuidado en el suelo junto con basura por algunos rincones porque él no tenía nadie por quién preocuparse y tener el camino despejado para que caminara a través de él. 

El mayor finalmente respondió, a pesar de sentir un agujero en su garganta y el sonido crudo de sentimientos en su voz, 

 

—No lo sé, tú dime, Sehun.


End file.
